Wind on the River
by Blue Sonata
Summary: Aang is about to face his greatest challenge yet: jealousy. His perfect friendship with Katara is torn apart when a cocky Earth Kingdom boy and a mess of misunderstandings are thrown into their paths. Is the only way to patch things up...love? [AxK]
1. A Forced Rest Stop

Well, this is my first ever fanfiction. I've got most of the plot figured out, but who knows what could happen over the course of the story? Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review when you're done reading. I'd really like everyone's comments! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar (sadly) or any of its characters, places, and what not.

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 1: A Forced Rest Stop_

Aang sat atop Appa's massive head, the steering reins held loosely in his arrow marked hands. Dusk was approaching rapidly and the cold of night was beginning to hint its presence. A soft, yet uncomfortably cold breeze, slid through the dark sky, snatching at the young Airbender's clothing and sending shivers up and down his skin.

Behind him, nestled in the flying bison's huge saddle, were the boy's two companions: Sokka and Katara, siblings from the South Pole. Aang felt a small smile form on his face as he observed their sleeping forms. Sokka, the oldest of the brother and sister, was in a restless slumber. His expression was troubled by strange dreams, and between his long, low snores, he kept mumbling something about Fire Nation soldiers closing in on them. In his agitated sleep, he threw a punch at an invisible Firebender. This unexpected movement caused, Momo, Aang's pet lemur, to scuttle off of Sokka's stomach where he had been curled up before peacefully. The animal crawled away from Sokka and returned to sleep. Now Aang's stare shifted to Katara. Compared to Sokka's wild tossing and mutterings, Katara was completely undisturbed other than the occasional shudder. Her breathing was slow and even, and her closed eyelids concealed the jewels beneath them: her dazzling blue eyes. Her shiny, braided hair swayed slightly in the frigid wind. Aang couldn't help but let his gentle gaze linger on her still figure a moment or two more than necessary. _If only she knew how he really felt…_

Aang sighed heavily, and turned back to face the slowly darkening sky ahead. He didn't like twilight; it was what marked the end of day. The end of any action or activity till the following morning. At twilight, all one could do was wait for the coming of the sun the next day. Aang didn't like to wait; and his impatience had gotten him and his friends into many exciting adventures and difficult struggles. The Avatar liked to be out and about playing, talking, laughing, joking…doing something! Anything at all! Not sitting and staring out into the blackness. Just waiting for something to come along, if nothing else, the same, predictable daily sunrise.

As Aang was wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Appa was steadily losing altitude. The flying bison was exhausted from an entire day of flying, and now the tips of his six drooping limbs grazed the waves of the ocean they had previously been soaring high above. The bison groaned. Aang snapped out of his reverie, and studied their predicament. It didn't look like Appa was going to be able to travel through the coming night; they needed to stop and let the bison rest somewhere.

The young Avatar looked ahead, trying to spot any form of land mass. He couldn't see anything, though: just endless depths.

Katara woke with a start as Appa descended more and a salty ocean wave sprinkled its cold spray on her face. She sat up; looking around at the waves glowing with the moon's reflected light. What was wrong?

"Aang?" she asked quietly, noticing that Sokka was still asleep beside her. Shakily, she rose and walked the bison's length. She then deposited herself next to the Avatar. "What's wrong with Appa? Why are we flying so close to the water? It's not safe. Prince Zuko will find us."

Aang pulled sharply at the reins and replied with a slight trace of fear in his unsteady voice, "Appa—Appa's just too tired to go anymore. We need to land somewhere." Now his voice rose in urgency as the threat of Zuko took realization in his mind, "Help me find an island or something!"

"I'll wake up Sokka. He can help us," Katara informed him, trying to keep her tone calm. She made the journey back to the other end of Appa much quicker than the first time. She knelt down next to her sleeping brother, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him persistently. "Wake up, Sokka! We need to find someplace to land." she said. Sokka's eyelids fluttered slightly, and then closed again.

"Give me five more minutes…" he murmured, rolling onto his side. He batted Katara's hand away as she tried to shake him again.

"Sokka, wake up!" No results.

Katara's upper lip trembled with frustration at her brother. _Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way, _she thought forcefully. Katara put her arms straight out in front of her. Then, in a quick, easy movement, she curved them over her head and then brought them down at her side. A gush of ocean water rose up from the sea in reflection of her actions and shot right at Sokka, drenching him into total alertness.

"What was _that _for?" Sokka demanded indignantly, jumping to his feet as he pulled out his bladed boomerang, water dripping off of the ends of his clothes and ponytail and onto the saddle.

"Appa needs rest badly," Katara explained quickly, "And Zuko's going to come along and spot us if we don't find land to hide on _right now!"_

Suddenly, a large splash echoed through the night as Appa dropped like a stone into the water. Sokka and Katara were knocked off their feet, crying out in surprise. Aang was soaked by the splash of the impact. The grounded flying bison limply stroked the water with his paddle-like tail, moving them forward slowly. _Painfully _slowly. If Zuko spotted them, he'd catch up easily. They needed to find somewhere to hide as soon as possible. Katara and Sokka got back on their feet and seated themselves on either of Aang's two sides. Now for their task. The three companions began straining their eyes to see through the black and locate a patch of land.

Just as Aang was beginning to think it was hopeless, a dark mass began to take shape ahead of them. _Land!_

"Katara! Sokka! There's an island over there!" he exclaimed, using a pointed finger to direct their eyes. "Hang in there, boy," the young Avatar told Appa, patting the bison's wet fur, "Not much farther now."

"I hope they have a market place," Sokka said, a hungry gleam in his eye, "We're down to just those dumb crackers. I want some real food! Some hot, tender meat and broth…and some rolls and pastries…" His voice trailed off as he got deep into his fantasy and began salivating.

"Now you're making me hungry," Katara laughed grimly.

"C'mon, the crackers aren't that bad…especially next to..._meat_." Aang over exaggerated a shudder of disgust and made a gagging noise.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Vegetarians…"

Aang and Katara chuckled, in spite of their circumstance. When their giggles eventually trailed off, the young Airbender kept smiling ridiculously at Katara. His smile seeped with devotion and all the innocent love in his heart could offer. When she looked towards him, however, he somehow managed to wipe it completely from his face. Aang was relieved that his burning crimson cheeks were hidden in the nightly shadows. Embarrassed, he turned his gaze away from Katara, and at the oncoming island.

He squinted his eyes a little, trying to make out some of the island's features. From what he could see, it was covered in dense forests. Good, something to shield them from unwanted eyes. Or more specifically: Zuko. He could not see buildings, a harbor, boats, or any other sign of human inhabitance. It was probably just a deserted Earth Kingdom island, which meant no market place. Sokka would be crushed. But maybe there was an Earth settlement in the forest or on the other side of the island that was just out of his view. He doubted it, but there was still a sliver of hope for the revival of their sparse supplies.

The island was advancing inch by inch with every weary movement of the bison's tail and small stroke of his legs. The three friends passed some of the time with idle chatter, but after some time, they fell away into bored silence. Finally, Appa's feet touched the sandy ocean bottom. His passengers saw and felt the sturdiness of dry land, and slowly Appa heaved himself up onto the beach and he collapsed onto his stomach.

Aang jumped from the bison's back, smoothing his descend with some easy air-bending. Katara, with Momo riding on her shoulder, and Sokka clambered down after him, Sokka clumsily falling face first into the sticky sand. Momo leapt from his perch on Katara and ran off into the forest to do some scavenging. Katara found herself sighing with exasperation as she helped her brother to his feet. "Now what do we do, Aang? We can't just stay on the beach, we'll be seen."

Aang nodded blearily, putting his comforting hand lightly on one of the bison's legs. "Come on, boy, you just have to walk into those trees a little ways and then you can sleep as long as you want to. Promise."

Appa groaned, and reluctantly stood with lots of urging from Aang and Katara. The bison's strength was almost completely drained, and the group slowed their pace greatly so he could keep up with them. Aang walked next to his Animal Guide, his fingers never leaving Appa's furry side. They pressed forward for several minutes, stumbling in the darkness, until Sokka deemed a small clearing equipped with a freshwater stream at the side a worthy campsite. Appa fell to the ground for a second time and was instantly fast asleep. Aang pet the ten-ton bison's shaggy head sympathetically. "You sleep as long as you need to," he whispered in an assuring tone.

"Awww man!" Sokka whined suddenly, receiving weird looks from Katara and Aang. "This place is empty! There's no city! No market! We're going to starve! I'm too young to die of hunger!"

"We still have plenty of crackers, you know," Katara said teasingly. Her remark earned an enthusiastic laugh from Aang.

Sokka wasn't amused. "Like I said, _I'm _going to starve. A warrior needs more inside of him then stupid crackers! I need protein!"

"Why don't you go find some nuts, then? _They _have your much-needed protein," Katara chuckled, "And you just have the knack of finding them wherever they are!" She and Aang burst into laughter.

"Ha ha…very funny, you guys," Sokka said grumpily.

"Yeah, you go crazy with the nuts, Sokka. We'll stick to crackers for now," Aang laughed, pulling some of them out of the brown sack the trio had traded for their last copper piece. It had been the only thing they could afford at the expensive Earth Kingdom market place two days ago. He handed a few to Katara, who popped them into her mouth, crunching down. Not much flavor or texture, but they sufficed.

"Are you sure you don't want even a little, Sokka?" Aang waved the bag temptingly around in front of the water tribe boy's nose. "You won't be able to go hunting till the morning. Are you really prepared to spend the rest of the night with an empty stomach?"

"Give me that!" Sokka snapped, yanking the bag out of Aang's grasp. He pulled out a handful of crackers and stuffed them into his eager mouth. Aang beamed triumphantly.

"See? They aren't that bad, are they now, Sokka?"

"Humph…" Sokka snorted, pretending to have trouble swallowing his dry and meager dinner.

Aang's smile just broadened. He heard the striking of flint, and turned around just in time to see Katara light the kindling in the center of her stick teepee. Pretty soon, a blazing fire cackled merrily about the larger branches she had added gradually. Intense waves of heat washed over Aang, striking away the cold fingers of the night.

"Now we won't freeze tonight," Katara confirmed with satisfaction, briskly brushing her hands together. "Hopefully it won't die on us during the night; we might have to take turns keeping it lit."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Aang told her, knowing how tired they all were. "It's not _that _cold, anyway."

"Starvation and hypothermia: the two most perfect ways to die," Sokka said bitterly, drawing Aang and Katara's attention. The Waterbender merely shook her head dismissively.

"That's right, Sokka, you just keep looking at the worst side of things. That will just make _everything_ better," she said sarcastically.

"You really don't have to be so negative, Sokka," Aang added to Katara's statement cheerfully, "That takes all the fun out of life." His comment was received with a glare from Sokka.

"Oh yeah, Aang, why would I want to spoil all the _fun _we're having out here? I mean _really…_" his voice trailed off into low grumbles.

Aang couldn't help but smile for about the hundredth time that day. Then, a strange rush of frustration flooded through him: why was he always so smiley, anyway? He unexpectedly wondered if anyone was annoyed by it. The young Avatar shrugged the thought off.

To his side, Katara was laying her sleeping bag out on the grassy ground in front of Appa. She then took off her parka, folded it neatly beside her bag, and climbed into the covers. She shifted to her back, staring up at the stars. Carefully, so as not to draw her suspicions, Aang dropped his bed roll just a little ways from her. He got down, turning to his side, so he was facing Katara. He felt something drop down next to him, and he glanced up to see Momo curling up into a little ball to sleep. Aang scratched the lemur's ear affectionately. Soon, Sokka was in his sleeping bag, and everybody was readying to sleep.

"'Night, Sokka. Good night, Aang," Katara murmured.

"Good night, Katara. Momo. Appa." Aang responded. Then, the little campsite became quiet except for the sizzling and cracking coming from the gradually dispersing fire. "Good night, Katara…" the Avatar repeated under his breath. He didn't bother saying good night to Sokka; the older teen was already out cold, loud snores breaking the still air now and again. Within moments, Katara's deep and even breathing joined in the chorus. Aang closed his eyes, his chest slightly falling and rising, as he too, entered deep sleep.

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**


	2. Finding Comfort

Disclaimer (do I really have to put one of these before _every _chapter?): I do not own the show, in the off chance that there's somebody out there who thinks I do.

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 2: Finding Comfort_

Aang woke. His eyes shot open, and he feared that he had overslept. He calmed, however, as he noticed to his great surprise that it was still very dark. The stars that had been shining brightly overhead when he fell asleep were now obscured by high, wispy clouds. On the far horizon, hovering over the jagged tree tops, he caught the dim milky outline of the full moon behind the purplish haze.

What had prompted him into waking up in the middle of the night? He hadn't had any nightmares of his past, Katara and Sokka hadn't woken him with the alarm of Zuko approaching, and Momo hadn't accidentally forced him to stir by climbing onto his stomach. So why was he awake? The night was still. A breeze barely swept through the trees. The only noises to be heard were the soft trickling of the brook and Sokka's snores. The pacing water wasn't loud, it was soothing, and he'd gotten used to Sokka's snoring problems. So why was he awake? The question ran through his mind again. Katara's fire had died down to just a pile of glowing ashes and blackened logs. Had he woken up from being cold? No…the bitter icy air of their surroundings that had engulfed him before falling into sleep had passed over, and it was actually a rather pleasant night. Then it came to him; he was thirsty. His throat and mouth felt incredibly parched.

Quietly, Aang stood up and crept over to the conveniently located stream. He crouched down on the stream's bank, staring intently into the waters. With little effort, the young Avatar used some of his recently acquired water-bending abilities to stream a small, silvery thread of water from its previous spot in the northbound brook and into his cup hands. He relaxed his control on the water, but kept some grip on it so it wouldn't slide uselessly from his fingers and be soaked up by the ground. He raised his hands to his lips and gulped the cool, fresh water down, a bit noisier than he would have liked. Luckily, Katara and Sokka stayed asleep.

After drying his wet palms on his poncho, Aang couldn't help but let his eyes rest on the arrow tattoos on each of his hands, barely visible in the faint moon light. Summer's end was coming up fast; and he only had one element down: air. Sure he could do some fancy stuff with water, but if he didn't master it, it would be nothing in helping him defeat the Fire Lord. _The Fire Lord…_how Aang feared the day he would come face to face with that ruthless tyrant. He just hoped that when it happened, he wouldn't be bound and chained in a cold metal dungeon. No, when he had to fight the Fire Lord, Aang wanted to be outside somewhere, with his staff in hand, where there was plenty of water and earth. Hopefully in addition to the ideal location, he'd have all the elements mastered…hopefully.

Aang trudged back towards his bed roll; his spirits had taken a dramatic down side. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how difficult it was going to be to master all the elements in such a short time. It had taken him a long twelve years just to master air! Then again, when he had been learning air-bending, the fate of the world hadn't hung so desperately on his speed. Aang grimaced, his head spinning painfully. How could he do this? He was just a kid! How could he be the Avatar? How could he save the world? What if…what if he failed?

Aang caressed his furrowed brow with his fingertips, trying to ebb the stress from his mind. It was then that Avatar Roku's deep, kind voice entered his thoughts, as Aang recalled what he had told him at the Fire Temple on the crescent island: _I know you will find a way…_Aang inhaled deeply; why was finding a way so hard?

Still, he had to try.

The young Avatar felt so small and alone in the infinite darkness of the forests as he lay numbly on his bed roll. He tried to close his eyes, but in his worry, they stubbornly kept open. He would never get to sleep in this state! Then when tomorrow came, he'd be tired and if Prince Zuko attacked, what if the loss of sleep deadened his reflexes? Zuko would capture him, Sokka, and Katara and torture them for life…or at least until the war was over. Then they'd kill him and the three Avatars after him, earth, water, and fire, until the cycle returned to air. Then, the line would be broken forever. The world would be lost to the shadows.

Aang bit his lip to hold back the sob of frustration. He couldn't do this! He just couldn't! The boy hugged himself tightly, feeling tears brimming beneath his closed eyelids. He clenched his fists into balls, feeling a strange mixture of anger and pity towards himself. He was the Avatar! He had to be strong no matter what! Yet, even though he was destined to be the most powerful bender in the world when fully trained, he was still just a kid. A kid who had all he held dear ripped away from him in what had felt like just a matter of days. He knew it was actually a hundred years, but it didn't feel that way to him. He didn't have anything left from his old life! Everything had changed! It wasn't fair! All that was left of his previous life was Appa, and Momo to some extent. They were his only family from before the war. He and the two animals were all that remained of his nation.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back the salty tears. If only there was someone to comfort him…to understand.

_We're family…_

Katara had calmed him with those words when his Avatar spirit had been activated and gone out of control at the Southern Air Temple. When he had discovered the means of his mentor's violent death...One hot tear slid down Aang's cheek, and dripped off the end of his chin. He took a deep breath, trying to muffle a choky sniffle, and his thoughts drifted back to Katara. If nothing else, Katara cared for him. She had always been there to comfort him when he was in need of it, so why not now?

Aang sat up, and looked to his side at Katara a little ways off. Her back was turned to him, but he could still sense how peaceful she was; as if all of her worldly troubles were safely tucked away in the darkest corners of her mind so she could get a good night's rest. He wished he was as lucky as her at the moment. No trouble in his mind.

The young Airbender got onto his hands and knees, and crawled silently towards Katara. When he was only about two feet away, he flipped over to his back, and used his arms and legs to scoot himself to Waterbender's side. He closed the remainder of the gap between them, so the only thing that was separating their bodies was the wall of Katara's sleeping bag. Even with that minor hinder, Aang savored Katara's warmth, seeping through the fabric and pacifying him. Unintentionally, Aang's breathing rate matched up with Katara's perfectly. It was almost like they were one united being instead of two separate ones. Aang was just forgetting all his worries and strife, when Katara moaned and turned to face him, throwing an arm across his chest in her sleep. Aang froze, and he could have sworn his heart beat came to a complete stop. After some time, he comprehended that she had just tossed in her slumber, and that she was not awake. The boy relaxed his rigid muscles, allowing himself to sink into a calm and content peace. Katara's warm, sweet breath was blowing against the side of his face, and her limp arm slung across him felt like bliss. He cuddled against her closer, shedding his dread and stress from him like a loose snakeskin. His stomach did an unexpected flip-flop, a totally new sensation swept over him that he couldn't identify. Katara was so warm, so comforting, and so great. He wished he could just lie beside her for eternity, caught in her web of safety and security. When Katara was with him, Aang almost felt like she was sharing some of the unbearable weight of the world. Taking some of it from his shoulders and willingly and happily placing it on her own back. Making him feel light as his element. Katara cared for him, and as long as she was with him, Aang felt safe. As long as Katara was with him, he could endure through anything

Finally, Katara's warmth lulled the exhausted Airbender to sleep. His eyelids dropped shakily, and everything fell away into warm darkness. He didn't wake up until the late morning the next day.

- - - - - - - - - -

A huge metal ship slunk through the dark ocean, belching forth noxious smoke into the night sky. On the open deck of the steel monster, a young man of about the age of sixteen stood alone. He was pressed against the metal railing, staring over the edge at the churning waters below. The swirling mists rising from the cold sea drifted idly about the ship's deck. It cloaked the teenager in its slightly wet vaporous fingers. The stars usually out that time of night were nowhere to be seen, hidden somewhere behind the low hanging nightly clouds. Even the bright full moon was hard to spot, suspended above the ocean and engulfed in the same purplish fog.

Without warning, the teenager let out an immense sigh, and flipped his hand over so the palm was facing upward. In the center of his hand, flames suddenly appeared, forming themselves into a fiery sphere. The teen's amber hawk-like eyes glimmered in the dancing light. Using only his own will power, he forced the blaze to spread and condense, lower and heighten. As he was playing with his concoction, he heard heavy foot-steps coming up behind him. Couldn't they give him one moment's worth of peace? He thought irritably, closing his fingers slowly. The fireball shrunk until his hand was completely closed, then it vanished all together.

"Prince Zuko?"

"What is it, Uncle?" the teenager, Prince Zuko, asked, trying to mask the hint of annoyance in his voice. He turned to face his uncle.

"Why are you up at this late hour, my nephew? You will need your rest in order to resume your search and capture the Avatar," the sturdy, old man answered, tucking his hands into his enormous sleeves.

"I'll be getting to bed in just a moment…Good night," Zuko muttered, setting his back on his Uncle Iroh as he returned his gaze to the murky distant horizon once more. Iroh bowed his head gravely, and turned to leave. He took a few steps, before looking over his shoulder and informing Zuko, "The cook complained that he is running low on cooking supplies. Frankly, I agree. The soup tonight tasted quite bland; don't you think so, Prince Zuko? Maybe, we could make a short stop at the next market." Zuko snorted impatiently, but Iroh persisted, "Even the Avatar has to rest sometimes. We could just take a short break, restock our supplies, stretch our legs and be on our way. We'd be back on the Avatar's trail in no time, refreshed and ready to go. Do you approve?"

The Prince's uncle waited for a quick response, but when it didn't come he walked forward, putting his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Zuko?" he asked tolerantly.

"Fine!" The Firebender snapped at him. Zuko then threw his head back, and a spurt of steam, speckled with bright sparks, shot from his flared nostrils. "We'll stop at the nearest market, get your much needed supplies, but then we are leaving! We haven't caught any trace of the Avatar for five days! We can't afford a large delay!" Zuko glared at his uncle, huffing slightly. Iroh merely coughed a couple of times, using his hand to fan away the charcoal smelling steam that had issued from the Prince.

"Excellent, Zuko," he said, the bit of smug victory in his tone deepening Zuko's glare. "I'll bring out a map tomorrow and we can find the nearest market in these parts. Good night, don't stay up too late."

"Good night, Uncle," Zuko mumbled. He waited until he could no longer hear his uncle's fading footsteps before creating a new ball of fire. A small smirk shaped on Zuko's face as he stared into the flames rippling in the breeze. Fire; his element, his greatest strength. As long as he could use his fire-bending abilities, he was never vulnerable to the many threats in his life. It was what made him strong. It brought fear into the hearts of his enemies and prey. It was one of his only tools in capturing the Avatar. The last few days he had spent in extensive training, enhancing his fighting abilities with fire. The next time he met up with the child Avatar, he would not escape. Zuko would catch him, and then he would take him back to his father, the Fire Lord. His two year banishment would end. He would be able to return home and reclaim his honor, his throne, and his family. Zuko was filled with a strange sense of comfort as he expanded the small fire ball to about the width of his arm span, and then let it disappear altogether.

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**


	3. Dreams and Discovery

Hey everybody! First off, I'd like to thank my first 3 reviewers: effie's head, Arezal, and MysticWaterBender3. Thanks so much for your reviews guys! Well, I hope you like this next chapter! I worked really hard to get it to what I think is pretty good. Please review when you're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar so don't sue me!

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 3: Dreams and Discovery_

_Tears filled the girl's eyes. She knelt down in the cold snow, burying her face in her mother's damp parka, stifling her sobs._

_The usually crisp clear sky overhead was streaked with black smoke. The air was filled with spurts of fire; hungry, bright orange and red tongues, lashing out. The blood stained ice was littered with crumpled bodies. Some were twitching, or reaching out for unseen help. Most were motionless, though. Sounds; horrible sounds raged throughout the small village. Heart wrenching screams and fierce cries carried on in an endless terrible unison. The piercing clank of metal striking metal and the slice of steel meeting flesh racked the morning. In a sudden rush, a nearby tent went up in cackling flames. _

_The girl risked a glance, her shimmering blue eyes swelling up. She watched in horror as a water tribe member was lit on fire by a sinister Fire Nation man in red and black uniform. The tribesman let out a hideous scream that tore through the girl's ears, forcing her heart to plummet into her stomach. He then collapsed to his knees; his entire body being consumed by flames, and fell forward, a smoldering cinder. The Fire Nation soldier spared a fleeting look at his work with grim satisfaction, and then turned his gaze. For a split second, his cold hazel eyes locked onto the girl's own sapphire orbs. She felt the color drain from her face, and her breathing become ragged. They stared at each other for a long moment, exchanging untold emotions, before the soldier seemed to shake something off, and a stern, hard look sunk into his face. He raised his hand to shoulder level, as if to send a fire burst hurtling towards her. The girl's very blood in her veins seemed to freeze. Then, a glimpse of uncertainty ran over the soldier's features. He lowered his arm slowly, and briskly turned on his heel and raced off, without even looking back. The girl's sunken heart began beating again. She closed her eyes tight, declining from looking at the blazing charred body of her fellow water tribesman. Instead, she turned back to face her dying mother._

"_Mama…Mama…help me! Please!" she wept, squeezing her mother's icy hand._

_A spark of hope leapt up in the girl's heart as her mother's hand shakily rose and latched onto her cheek. "Be brave, my sweet, be brave." The girl was bewildered by the weakness in her mother's shaky voice. _

"_Mama, what do I do?" she asked, her lower lip quivering. _

"_Find your brother and hide until they leave. Do you understand?" The girl nodded her head feebly._

"_I love you, Mama."_

_Her mother's voice was now almost too quiet and cracked to hear, "I love you, Katara…" The ten-year-old Katara moaned in anguish as her mother's hand fell from her face and landed dully in the snow._

Katara's dream faded away and left her behind in a deep pool of empty loneliness as she woke. She could faintly feel dawn's first pale, frail rays of sunlight upon her face; somewhat reminding her of her mother's velvety touch four years ago. A bird's sweet chirping tune drifted through the forest; a soft echo of her mother's last gentle words. The continual trickling of the running stream at the side of their camp was a ghostly memory of her past heart broken sobs and tears. Appa's heavy breathing behind her morphed into a flashback of her pounding feet as she left her mother's body and dashed off to find Sokka. Then the tiny fragments of the memory washed away and the usual morning sounds and feelings resumed their temporarily stolen places.

That was when she noticed it.

Something soft and warm was up against her right side. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Aang's sleeping face, no more than five inches from her own. His lips were curved into a small smile that oozed with childish pleasure. Katara jolted upright in surprise, the effects of her dream gone in an instant. She stumbled backwards, dragging her sleeping bag with her.

Aang groaned in his slumber and attempted to snuggle closer to her. He breathed in deeply, and reached out for something. His small fingers closed on thin air. He sleepily groaned again, drawing his hand back in towards his body, and became still once more. The smile he'd been wearing up to this point disappeared, and in its place an unreadable, blank expression took shape. Katara just cocked her head, staring at Aang in stunned confusion.

_Did he just roll over here in his sleep? _

He'd never done that before, he was a pretty motionless sleeper. Katara eliminated it from her small list of possibilities.

_Did he get cold during the night? _

The perplexity in Katara softened into fondness towards the small monk curled up on the ground next to the spot she'd formerly been. Of course he had gotten cold in the night! Being his caring, sweet self, he'd probably woken, shivering, but restrained himself from waking her to relight the fire. So, instead, he must have quietly crawled over and laid next to her in a desperate effort to get warm. Yes, that must have been what happened. _The poor little guy…_Katara shook her head sympathetically, and smiled slightly. Sometimes Aang was just way too considerate for his own good.

Even as she began to fully accept her theory, however, the strong evidence that opposed it crawled into her mind: _If warmth was the issue, why did he choose you over Appa's thick furry side? _Katara pondered this a moment, before disregarding it without a second thought.

The golden sun was still barely peeking over the horizon, peppering the camp in pale light. Judging by the weak sunbeams, Katara figured neither Aang nor Sokka would be waking for at least another hour. Maybe longer for Aang if he had been up a long time during the night.

Placing a hand over her mouth to hide a yawn, Katara rose. Silently, she made her way over to the stream and knelt down before it. She dipped her hands into the moving water, filling them. With a flicking movement, the Waterbender splashed some of the liquid onto her face. A wistful sigh escaped her lips; the cool water set her at ease. She allowed the more obstinate drops that didn't drip away to cling to her dark skin for a moment or two. Then, she ran her sleeve over her face, drying them away. She let her hand sink to the water. Katara flexed her fingers, and five tiny columns of water rose up to meet each of the tips. She toyed with the pillars, lifting her hand and watching them lengthen and then lowering them back down till they almost merged back into the brook. She raised her hand up again, and this time, she went higher than ever and broke the frail connection. The five pillars splashed back into the stream.

The Waterbender stood up, smoothing her blue robes. Her brown braid was draped over her shoulder, and out of habit, she flipped it to her back. Feeling considerably freshened; she smiled to herself, and headed back towards their sleeping space.

As she was walking, a low grumble sounded from her stomach. She looked down, suddenly aware of how hungry she truly was. All she'd eaten over the past couple of days was crackers. A handful of thin crunchy, salty squares for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She'd suffered the empty feeling in her belly long enough…she was going to go find something to eat. Berries, _even nuts, _would be better than crackers again! Besides, she'd probably be back before the boys woke up. And she'd be their hero. Her and her bulging bag of food.

Katara slipped between a sleeping Aang, Sokka, and Momo over to their bags. She stuck her hand into the jumbled pile. After some crafty digging, she located an empty brown sack that had previously held an assortment of fruit. Pulling it from the heap victoriously, she sprang to her feet. Before she began her foraging trip, she unintentionally found herself tenderly looking back at Aang. Her eyes traced the blue arrow tattoo on his forehead, and she whispered, "Be back soon." Katara then strutted off into the trees.

She hadn't gone far before she blundered into a berry bush. The brief joy of her discovery quickly withered away, though. The berries were a dull purplish blue color, and only about the size of the tip of little finger. There weren't many on the scraggily plant, and sharp black thorns guarded them. Katara's fingers became speckled with bleeding red cuts, as she tried to weave her hand around the wicked thorns with no luck. She finally gave up after managing picking three without completely loosing her fingers. It wasn't worth it. Time to look somewhere else. She dropped her tiny prizes into the bag, and then carried onward, saddened by having fallen short of her expectations.

The light was becoming thicker and brighter, and a good portion of the sun was over the horizon. Katara had been desperately searching for a long time. All she had to show for her efforts were ten insignificant berries and three nuts. She fully admitted to herself that her scavenging had been a complete waste of time. She had to head back to the campsite mostly empty-handed, as much as she wanted to continue. Sokka and Aang would be worried if they woke up and she wasn't there. When she had started out, she had been so excited with the thought of being greeted by their huge smiles and remarks of admiration.

As she turned to make the trek back, something caught her eye. An enormous grin spread across her face as she rushed forward, pushing branches and leaves out of her path.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Aang?"

Aang's eyelids wavered at the sound.

"Aang, Wake up…"

"Wh-what?" Aang asked sleepily, Sokka coming into focus above him.

"Katara's gone."

Aang's eyes opened to their full extent in an instant. Panic shot through him, and the events of the night came flooding back to him. With a whooshing sound, he air-bent himself to his feet.

"Gone? What do you mean? What happened? Where is she?" he rattled off his questions with urgency, startling Sokka.

"Relax! I think she just went to find food or something. At least I hope she went to do that."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, it's not like Zuko kidnapped her or anything. Unless he went blind since the last time we saw him and his mistook Katara for you." Sokka laughed, and Aang joined in weakly.

"I guess you're right, Sokka…"

"I hope she brings back something good."

Aang sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

They were everywhere. Squat trees with glossy leaves, their branches weighted down by hundreds of huge purple fruits. They spread out in all directions for some distance, a sea of green and violet.

Katara laughed jubilantly, dashing to the nearest tree. She barely had to lift her arm to pluck one of the fruits from its branch. She brought it down, twirling it about in her hands, studying it closely. It was larger than an apple and the color of a perfectly ripe plum. She beamed at the fruit, before tossing it into her bag. The new weight filled Katara with glorious satisfaction. She grabbed another three of the fruits and dumped them in the sack with the first.

_Aang and Sokka are going to be so happy! _She thought with glee, skimming the branch for the biggest ones available. She jammed another five fruits into the expanding bag, and yanked a tenth from its attachment. The Waterbender gave the fruit a toothy grin before taking generous bite out of its side. Juices dribbled down Katara's chin, and she chewed ravenously. It had to be one the greatest things she'd ever tasted! It was sweet and moist and tangy and chewy, still with a slight crunch in the skin. Katara sloppily wiped the juice going down the front of her face with the back of her hand and finished off the fruit with a few more bites. She couldn't wait to get back to Aang and Sokka!

The bag was finally full. Overflowing, in fact. With tremendous remorse, Katara dumped a few of the fruits out and watched them roll over the forest floor and eventually come to a stop. She shared the sack's weight between her two hands and began sprinting back the way she had come.

Footsteps sounded behind her.

Katara stopped in a dead run, spinning around to face the maker of the sound.

Nothing was there.

_I could've sworn I heard something…_she began to think, just when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bush shake and a dark shadow dart between the trees. Katara's stamina levels rose and her heartbeats doubled.

"Who's there?" she asked, careful not to let the fear leak into her voice, "Show yourself!"

Nothing.

Katara sighed shakily, deciding her imagination was playing tricks on her. She turned around slowly; ready to take up her run again.

Then, something grabbed her wrist.

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**

Ha ha! My first cliffhanger! So…what did you guys think of that chapter? And my version of Katara's mother's death? Please review everyone! I'm open for any comments and suggestions!


	4. A New Face

Thanks again to my reviewers! You all rock! I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint anybody. R&R!

Disclaimer: Do you own Avatar? If you do, that's great. If not, join the club.

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 4: A New Face_

Without thinking, Katara whipped around, striking her attacker with the heavy bag of fruit. It hit him hard in the side of the head, and he yelped with surprise. His grip on her wrist left, as he fell onto his back in a heap among the fallen fruits.

Katara glared down fiercely. Even though she wasn't carrying her water flask, on instinct, her body had fitted itself into a water-bending battle stance.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me?"

Katara's glower toned down, and she took up a normal standing position as she examined her attacker.

He was a boy of about fifteen or so. His head was topped with flaming thick red hair that had been pulled back and tied with a green strip of cloth. He was wearing an emerald vest of the same material as the cloth strip in his hair, layered over a long sleeve brown shirt. His pants were baggy and came down to the ground, almost completely covering his huge sandaled feet.

Definitely not Fire Nation as Katara had dreaded. From the green clothing, he had to be Earth Kingdom.

"Why'd you hit me?" the boy repeated, gingerly rubbing the side of his skull that had made impact with Katara's bag. He trained his brown eyes on Katara's astonished and relieved face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, offering her hand. The boy took it, and Katara helped him up. "I thought you were—"

"A Firebender or something?" he interrupted, brushing himself off. He looked at Katara and smiled.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"There's not much else to be scared of these days, is there?"

"No, I suppose not." Katara smiled back at the boy, and caught herself from going red. She had just noticed how handsome he was. "So…um…who are you?" she asked, hiding the embarrassment in her voice.

"Jedreck," the boy replied casually, "What's your name?"

"Katara. Why'd you sneak up on me?"

"Oh…" He paused a moment, as if trying to find the right words, "I didn't want you to run, I guess. Outlandish people are exciting."

"I see. Well, nice to meet you, Jedreck."

"Same to you," he said cheerfully.

"Um…where are we?"

"Tiaret Island," he stated simply, "By-the-way, you're stealing from the village orchard, just to let you know."

Katara gasped in shock. Now that he had told her, she suddenly noticed the trees were growing in unnaturally straight rows. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she saw a half-full basket at the base of a tree, which had sat undetected by her earlier. Her ears grew hot with shame.

Her reaction was rewarded with an amused grin from Jedreck.

"I-I-I didn't know!" she stammered, a pleading tinge to her voice. She crammed the sack into Jedreck's arms, and then aimed her gaze at the ground guiltily, twiddling her thumbs. "I was just looking for some food for my brother, friend, and me. I never meant to steal anything."

"It's fine. We have plenty. Here,"—he handed the bag back to her—"you now have my _permission _to eat this fruit."

Katara smiled meekly. "Thanks, this means a lot to me."

"My pleasure, Katara." He winked at her, and unexpected butterflies fluttered up in her stomach. Then she remembered Aang and Sokka.

"Hey, well, I got to go, Jedreck. My brother and friend will get worried. Um…maybe we'll drop by the village sometime today. It's just beyond the orchard, right?"

Jedreck nodded to confirm her assumption.

"Are there any Fire Nation soldiers around?"

"Nope!" He seemed proud of the fact, as if he had kept the Fire Nation away all by himself. Then his voice returned to its normal laid-back tone. "At least not yet. The village is really small, and I guess it just kind of got overlooked these past years. Lucky, huh?"

"_Really _lucky."

They became quiet for a moment, before Katara broke the silence. "I need to go. I'll see you later?"

"I'll come with you. Things will be easier for the village folk if you guys come in with me. With the war and all…most of them are really weary of strangers."

"Okay, that's probably true," Katara considered, and then added, "Does your village have a market where we can get some supplies? Fruit is great and all, but we could really use something that would keep longer. We don't have any money…but we could work for what we need."

"Yep, we have a market. But don't worry about money. I'll cover for you. You just take as much as you need, alright?"

"No, really, Jedreck, I can't accept anymore of your generos—"

"I insist!"

"No reall—"

"No really, I _insist,"_ he butted in again.

Katara gave up, much against her first impulse. Her mother and father had always been against taking advantage of people's kindness, but they _did _need supplies and they _didn't_ have money. Work wasn't much of an option, either. She, Aang, and Sokka would most likely only be able to stay a day or two. Not enough time to pay off any debts for food.

"Okay, thanks. But if there's anything we can do to make it up to you, just let me know."

"It's fine! It's fine!"

"Are you…are you sure?" Katara asked weakly, attempting to sway him one last time.

"Positive. Now let's go find your brother and friend."

"Okay." Katara adjusted her grip on the bag of fruit in her arms. She couldn't believe he was doing all this for her after she'd just hit him!

"Here, let me carry your bag," Jedreck proposed, taking the sack from her and clutching it against his chest with one arm. He grinned amiably at her. Katara returned the smile. _Some people were extremely forgiving…_

"Which way?" he asked, looking off in the direction Katara had been heading before.

"Follow me," she said, and led the way into the trees.

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been over an hour since Sokka had woken him. Katara still hadn't returned. Aang was getting anxious. It wasn't like Katara to go off without telling anyone, then again; maybe she didn't want to wake them up. Maybe she didn't know it was going to take so long.

Then a darker thought crawled into Aang's mind; _what was her reaction when she woke up next to you? Was she angry? Upset? Did she run off to get away from you? To escape the confusion and embarrassment?_

Aang lowered his gaze, a pang of guilt racing through him. He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. If she wasn't back in the next ten minutes, he was going after her.

"Aang, you really need to calm down. I'm sure she's fine. She's just getting lots of food for us."

The young Airbender looked up at Sokka. He forced a meager smile onto his face. "Yeah…You're probably right, Sokka."

"Of course I am—Momo! Get away from the crackers!" Sokka raced over and swatted the lemur's paw out of the bag. Momo backed away, ears flattened.

"Don't give me that! _You _can eat bugs. This is all we humans have!" Sokka dangled the bag before Momo's green eyes before drawing it back quickly. He muttered something about pain and suffering to all lemurs and stuffed the sack into his sleeping bag and rolled it up. "Now go find your own food!"

The lemur made a growling noise in the back of his throat before flipping his tail in Sokka's face and scurrying off into the undergrowth.

Aang shook his head fondly as he watched Momo disappear in the leaves. His contentment was short lived, however, as the problem at hand snapped back into his mind. _Where was Katara?_ He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm going to go find Katar—"

"Sokka! Aang!"

Aang's heart leapt and a flicker of pure delight crossed his face. There was Katara, at the edge of the campsite, wearing a huge smile. She didn't seem to be mad at him at all. In fact, she looked positively overjoyed.

"Katara!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. He raced towards her, hoping to catch her in an enthusiastic hug. He stopped short, though, as a second unknown person stumbled out of the trees beside Katara, carrying a bulging brown sack. A closer inspection showed that the person was a green-clad boy with bright red hair: Earth Kingdom. _Who was he?_

"Who are you?" Aang voiced his question, blinking owlishly at the boy. Sokka strode up next to Aang, crossing his arms and staring the visitor down.

"Yeah, who are you and what are you doing with my sister?" he demanded.

Katara shot the boy an apologetic glance. "Don't mind my brother, Jedreck. He's just a little headstrong." Now she turned her attention to Aang and Sokka. "Guys, this is Jedreck. Jedreck, meet Aang and Sokka." She pointed to Aang and Sokka in turn with their names.

"What's with the arrow?" Jedreck inquired, giving Aang a weird look. His brown eyes followed the blue tattoo up Aang's forehead.

Aang glanced at Katara, silently asking permission to reveal his identity. Katara nodded pleasantly.

"I'm the Avatar. The arrow just means I've mastered air-bending. Nice to meet you," he said politely. He graced Jedreck with a small bow.

"Likewise, Avatar." Jedreck returned the bow almost…_mockingly?_

A glimmer of puzzlement ran through Aang's eyes as he recognized the ridicule in the boy's gesture. "Just call me Aang, please."

"Sure…whatever."

"What's in the bag?" Sokka piped up, suddenly noticing the lumpy sack in Jedreck's arms. "Food?"

"Yeah, purple fruit. Jedreck was carrying it for me. They're really good," Katara said. She took the bag from the Earth boy and tossed it to Sokka.

He caught it easily, then opened it up and stared in hungrily. He pulled a fruit out, and took a small cautious bite. As soon as it was in his mouth, a wide grin split across his face. He gobbled it up greedily, then pulled out three more and devoured them as fast as the first. Between his monstrous bites he mumbled, "This is delicious! Aang, do you want some?" He held one out towards the monk.

"Sure!" Aang's face brightened and he took the fruit from Sokka's outstretched palm. He bit into it eagerly, careful not to let any of the juice dribble down his chin. He took another bite, relishing the flavor.

Over his fruit, he saw Jedreck subtly point at him and whisper something to Katara. She giggled a strange girlish giggle Aang had never heard before. His expression became quizzical and he turned his concentration back to his snack. _What had he said? What was going on? _He finished the fruit, and rejected the second one Sokka extended to him, eyeing Katara and Jedreck suspiciously.

Suddenly, Jedreck's eyes grew wide as he looked over Aang's shoulder and he exclaimed, "What the heck is that?"

Aang broke his gaze from the two and glanced in the direction of Jedreck's bug-eyed stare: Appa. Jedreck was giving the typical first impression.

"That's just Appa, Aang's flying bison," Katara notified him, putting a comforting hand on the boy's rigid arm.

"How does _that _thing get off the ground?" Jedreck wanted to know.

Katara gave the Earth boy a mischievous grin. "Aang, would you care to give our guest a demonstration?"

"Okay," Aang said, grabbing his staff propped up against a tree. He used a gust of air to propel himself up onto the bison's saddle. "Appa, yip yip!"

The bison shot up into the sky. Aang grinned as the wind rushed past his face. Appa circled higher into the clouds, diving and looping. When they were at just the right altitude, Aang suddenly leapt from the bison's back with staff in hand. He hurtled towards the ground at break-neck speed. The trees were rushing up to meet him, the clearing was right in front of him, Katara's eyes were staring into his. Then, just before he struck the hard ground, he flicked his staff and bright red wings sprung out of the wood. He positioned the glider behind him and he pulled up on it in a split instant, forcing the air currents under wing skywards. He sailed back up out of the trees, curved around, and dropped slowly down, his clothes rippling. His feet touched the ground, and only seconds later, Appa alighted as well. Aang flashed his audience a triumphant grin. He eagerly awaited the inevitable praise.

"Aang, that was really risky!"

Aang's grin fell as he spun his staff rapidly in a quick circle and the wings disappeared.

"Don't you think you were cutting it a little close?" Katara continued to scold him like a small child, "Please be more careful next time!"

Katara's voice was full of concern and disappointment. Not the awe and admiration Aang had expected for accomplishing such a feat. He hated being told off in front of Sokka and Jedreck like a little kid, almost as much as he hated worrying her. He met her serious eyes with his own guilty ones sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Katara."

He let his stare drift to Katara's side where Jedreck was. Strangely, Jedreck wasn't looking at him as Katara and Sokka were. Jedreck was looking at Katara with an unfamiliar look to the monk. An almost longing look…like the ones Aang gave the Waterbender when no one was watching. A lump began to form in Aang's throat; he _did _know that look. All too well.

"So!" Jedreck said suddenly looking up, "How about we go to the village now?"

"Village? What village?" Sokka asked, discarding the empty fruit bag off to the side.

"Tiaret Village. This is Tiaret Island."

- - - - - - - - - -

A burst of flame went rushing towards the soldier. He raised his arms to deflect the blow, but was overpowered. The force of the fire sent him soaring backwards. He hit the ship's low wall with a dull clang, and groaned pathetically, his head drooping down against his chest.

"Same time tomorrow," Zuko said absently, relaxing his combat posture, and turning to leave. He watched another soldier walk past him to tend to his fallen comrade.

"How was your training session, Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned comfortably, as Zuko walked in from the boat's deck. The old man lifted a tea cup to his lips and drank deeply.

"Fine." It was Zuko's usual simple reply.

"That's good to hear. It is also good that our destination is only two days away. The meals are becoming quite desperate, have you noticed?"

"No, and remember, we're just taking _a short stop_."

"Why the worry, my nephew? It's a small secluded Earth Kingdom island in the middle of the ocean. The Fire Nation has so far left it alone, at the least the map says. There will be no Fire Nation soldiers to hassle our cause."

"It's not that, Uncle. The Avatar is gaining progress over us every day."

"I'm sure we'll spot him any time now."

"We still can't afford a large delay."

"As you wish. Our stay on Tiaret Island will be brief."

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**

For those of you who were hoping for some awesome, action-packed chapter, forgive me. Hopefully something like that will happen in the _next _chapter or so. So just hang in there!

And please review!


	5. Mounting Tension

Woohoo! I got chapter five up! I had some major writer's block on this chapter, but I finally finished. Hope you like it, and, as always, please review when you're done reading.

And just a note: this is day 2 on Tiaret. I was kind of vague about it in the chapter so…yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. It's as plain and simple as that.

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 5: Mounting Tension_

Aang trudged down the dirt path towards the gnarled tree branches poking up over the village huts.

When the young monk and his two water tribe comrades had arrived the day before, the villagers had been distrustful of them. To add to the wariness, Jedreck seemed to have a reputation of a trouble maker and the people had immediately judged the trio by him. Appa didn't exactly make them feel at ease either. Nevertheless, after some convincing words from Aang and Katara and the relocating of Appa to the orchard, the villagers had finally come to trust them.

In fact, the people of Tiaret had felt extremely honored and privileged to have the Avatar in their midst. As tribute to his arrival and a sort of apology for their previous suspicions, they had insisted on treating Aang and his companions to a tale of a former Avatar courtesy of Tiaret village's best storyteller the following afternoon. Of course, Aang had accepted.

The night had passed quickly, and now it was time for the story celebration. The village was buzzing with excitement for the occasion, and nearly everyone was meeting under 'The Great Oak Tree' to listen while being shaded from the direct heat of the sun overhead.

"Yeah, we listen to one of these stories every month. Yul is the greatest storyteller of all time."

Aang's gray eyes narrowed as he glared at Jedreck's back. The Earth boy and Katara were strolling along in front of him and Sokka, Jedreck proudly informing her about little Tiaret Village facts.

Aang never remembered a time when he had been so thoroughly consumed by such raw jealously. Even when the monks had told him of his destiny and his childhood had been snatched away, the envy he had felt towards his carefree peers had been a shallow, just under the skin kind of jealousy. No, the jealousy he felt now was rooted deep within his very soul. It was a fierce burning feeling, like a constant fire licking at his insides. Every time he saw Katara and Jedreck together, the fire intensified and almost surged out of his control. It was a strange and frightening sensation. The worst part, though, was that Aang had no idea how to get rid of the feeling. All he could do was redirect his gaze and take a few deep breaths. This could only calm the flames momentarily, not dowse them completely. Slowly the fire was overwhelming him.

Normally, Aang got along well with almost everybody. He had always taken pride in his ability to find the best in everyone, no matter what the circumstance.

That is, until now.

There was just something about Jedreck that put Aang off. First, how the guy was always swaggering around like he was better than everyone else, and bragging like he was some great hero. Everything from catching a five-pound fish to playing pranks on the village merchants was champion's work to Jedreck. In fact, he had given a lengthy account of all of his 'amazing' accomplishments during the day and a half Aang, Katara, and Sokka had been in his company. Not one single boring detail had been forgotten.

What bugged Aang the most, however, was the way Jedreck was always complimenting Katara, flirting with her, kissing her hand at the most random times. It triggered the flames inside of Aang and he hated the horrible feeling he got when the fire grew and raged. He hated Jedreck for touching Katara! The guy had met her like, what, only twelve waking hours ago? Yet here he was, prancing about like they were an official boy friend and girl friend. It was disgusting…

Especially the smiles and giggles Katara kept giving him. Big, bright grins and high, trilling peals of laughter that made Aang's skin crawl. She'd never given _him _those. After all they'd been through she was falling for a self absorbed jerk like Jedreck? A self absorbed jerk that seemed to pretty much despise Aang, the boy she claimed was her best friend?

Jedreck was always throwing dark glares at him when Katara had her back turned. Whenever Katara wasn't within eyeshot, Jedreck would "accidentally" step on Aang's foot, or elbow him, or bump him into the wall or a stand in the market place. Once, the Earth boy had even attempted to trip the monk, but Aang had been weary of such an attack and had narrowly dodged it.

If Aang's personality might have allowed it and Jedreck might have left her side for a long enough moment, Aang would have gone to Katara and begged for her to let them leave Tiaret.

Too bad she seemed all too content to stay.

- - - - - - - - - -

Katara was ready to scream.

Jedreck was one of the most annoying, conceited people she had ever had the misfortune of meeting. When they had first met, Jedreck had come across as charming. He'd been sudden, handsome, kind, and unspeakably generous. Now, after spending a whole day with him, Katara realized their first encounter was just a cunning act to draw her in. The real Jedreck wasn't the boy she had struck with a bag of fruit back in the orchard the previous day.

All he did was boast about all the little things he'd done in life. She supposed he was trying to impress her, but he was going in the completely wrong direction if he wanted to do that.

And the flirting! Out of the blue he'd give her the weirdest compliments on her hair, her eyes, her _skin._ He also seemed to have this obsession with kissing her hand. Every time his lip brushed against her fingers, it took all her might to surpass a shudder. What freaked her out even more; however, was the possessive gleam that sparked up in Jedreck's eyes every so often when he was looking at her. Yeah, she had gotten to know the real Jedreck a little too well; he was just a creep with unnerving intentions for her.

Katara just wanted to rush out of the village, Aang and Sokka in tow, load them all onto Appa and fly away.

Too bad it was out of the question.

Jedreck had given them food, supplies, warm beds and a safe roof overhead for the night before, and some extra money when Sokka had brought it up. She couldn't just ignore his generosity. She had to be polite; she'd grown up with the value her whole life. It was engraved into her nature. So, as much as it pained her, she endured through everything Jedreck had to throw at her. More than endured, she even managed to give him big, cheesy smiles and forced laughs from time to time. She hoped she was convincing enough and Jedreck didn't take her as ungrateful. Another one of her great life lessons: be grateful and show it.

No matter how hard it may be to do so.

All the same, Katara planned on them leaving right after the story that day.

- - - - - - - - - -

The group reached the Great Oak Tree and were greeted earnestly by the village throng. Much against his will, Aang was separated from Sokka and Katara, and forced to the front of the crowd as the high guest of honor. He found himself seated on the ground before the story teller, Yul, Aang remembered Jedreck saying. She was a dark old woman with a chipped-tooth grin and raven black hair woven into a series of braids. With Aang's coming, she stood and raised her arms for silence. The sound level immediately dropped to nothing more than a handful of hushed murmurs. It was then that she resumed her place on her wooden three-legged stool and began her story.

Before Yul's words could sink into his mind, Aang swept his gaze over the crowd in search of his friends. He spied Sokka almost instantly. The water tribe boy was only a little ways behind him, engrossed with the bag of dinner scraps he'd smuggled off Jedreck's table the night before. Aang looked all around Sokka, but he didn't see Katara or Jedreck anywhere. Slightly unsettled, the Airbender broadened his gaze and finally, at the very back of the crowd, he saw Katara sitting next to Jedreck. As usual, Jedreck was whispering something in her ear. The fire inside of Aang suddenly changed from a pile of glowing embers to a jet of hot flames. Aang whipped his head around to force the dark shadow that had overcastted his face into dwindling.

He wanted nothing more than to make his way to the edge of the crowd, grab Katara's wrist, and pull her to the front with him. Then, after the story, his heart's desire was to take her aside and confess his true feelings to her. Only one problem: he feared rejection. Katara had never really shown that she had anything more than friendly thoughts towards him. She gave him no reason to suspect she liked him back the way he did her. Still, if she said that directly to his face, what would he do? Not saying anything was better than a full out 'no'. At least the first way there was a small sliver of hope…

To reduce the puzzlement in his troubled mind, Aang lost himself in Yul's Avatar story.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, I want to show you something. Come on," Jedreck said quietly, nudging Katara's arm.

"Can't it wait until after the story?" she asked.

"What? You don't think this is boring?"

"No, not really." Katara was actually more than enjoying herself. Not only was Yul was a masterful story-teller, but even before Katara had met Aang, Avatar tales had always been intriguing to her.

"C'mon! It's the most amazing sight on Tiaret during the afternoon! If we wait until the story is over, we won't be able to see it until tomorrow."

Katara stiffened. She could tell that Jedreck wouldn't let them leave until she saw this 'amazing sight' of his. It was either see it now, or later. Either now, or spend another day and night with Jedreck.

"Okay, let's go," she gave in with a concealed sigh.

"Great!" Jedreck displayed one of his giant grins. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. They silently slipped away from the crowd, and into the line of the trees that was the outer rim of the forest. They stumbled through the dense ground foliage for a moment, before Jedreck recognized a thread of uneven dirt as the path to their destination. As they stepped onto it, Jedreck looked over his shoulder at Katara and said, "You're not going to regret coming."

Katara kept quiet as she felt a knot forming in her stomach. That look in his eye...that _desirous _look…

- - - - - - - - - -

This story was one of the greatest Aang had ever heard! Yul was incredible! The story was fast paced and entrancing. Yul even changed her voice when she went through a character change. If only Katara was sharing this moment with him…Aang tore his eyes away from Yul and glanced over at the spot where Katara and Jedreck were sitting in the back.

His eyes widened.

They were gone.

He looked over at the forest—the nearest escape route—and noticed the plants swaying gently. _Where were they going? _Aang's mind straight away jumped to the darkest conclusions to their absence. His suspicions aroused, he had no choice but to follow them…but how to get away from the story celebration without dishonoring himself or anybody else and not making too much of a scene?

"Um…excuse me, Storyteller Yul?" Aang winced as she came to an abrupt stop with the story at the sound of his tentative voice and peered down at him questioningly. Aang could feel his neck growing hot as multiple pairs of eyes fell upon him.

"What is it, young Avatar? Do you not wish to continue this story?" she demanded crossly.

"N-n-n-no!" Aang stammered his face flushing. "I just need to go…um…use the…the bathroom."

Yul let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine…but I do not wish to deprive the rest of these people. I'll continue the story even if the _guest of honor_ isn't here."

"Sure! Thanks! Whatever!" Aang quickly and carefully made his way between the teeming mass of villagers, then dove into the trees.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What a bargain! How could we turn that down?"

The merchant presented Iroh with the strange woodwind instrument he had just purchased. The old man beamed at it before depositing it on top of a pile of goods in the nearest soldier's arms.

"Can we _please _go now?" Zuko was leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his chest. He looked up from the ground to his uncle, an unusually large frown on his face.

"Yes, fine, fine, I think we have just about everyth—look at that!"

Without warning, Iroh dashed off to another stand to examine some carved wooden statues. The soldiers followed him with some difficulty thanks to their oversized burdens, leaving Zuko all alone.

The Prince gritted his teeth in frustration. The Avatar was probably almost out of the Kanoa region by now and they were still on Tiaret! At this rate, they'd never catch up! Why couldn't the stupid kid stay in just stay in one place for even a little while? Why did he always have to be flying away on that dumb buffalo? Why, why, _why?_ Zuko hit his fist against the wall, and succeeded in sending a dull pain up his arm. He cursed his wretched luck under his breath.

Just then, he caught a movement of red and yellow.

He looked over for a full view and his breath got caught in his throat. _It couldn't be…_

There, jumping out of the cluster of villagers assembled under a large oak tree was the unmistakable Avatar. He watched as the boy disappeared into the trees and out of sight, quite unaware of the danger at hand. Zuko would have to act quickly if he was going to capture him.

"Uncle!" Zuko called, but Iroh had already moved down the line of stands and was out of earshot. There wasn't time to get him and his soldiers; Zuko would have to go after the boy alone. It was probably for the better, actually, he decided. The men and his uncle would only slow him down and probably ruin any chances of surprising the boy.

The Firebender snuck into the forest, and pressed forward in the direction the Avatar had vanished, renewed hope swelling up inside him.

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**

Well, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing most of it. It was a difficult chapter…I'm excited for the next one.

Here's a special thanks to my reviewers effie's head, Arezal, Mystic Water Bender3, shojobutterfly, Dan-Chan Haru-San, Yammy Tammy Poo, Jadeseyesglitter, KatarasHomegirl, Jesus.Freak.And.Proud.Of.It.

You're all my heroes! You guys inspire me! Please keep reviewing, it seriously helps.


	6. How Could You?

Hey everybody! First off, I love all you people who reviewed for the last few chapters. Sorry it took me awhile to update…Every time I sat down to work on it, I'd get bored or side tracked and wander off. I just couldn't get my thoughts into words! (As you'll probably be able to tell…heh…) Emotions are kind of hectic in this chapter, you've been warned. Now I give you…CHAPTER 6!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar. I do own Jedreck, though! Lucky me, huh?

**Oo——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————oO**

_Part One_

**WIND ON THE RIVER **

_Chapter 6: How Could You?_

"Almost there!" Jedreck said excitedly. He lengthened his strides, and forced Katara to quicken her own pace in order to keep up with him.

"Jedreck, can we please slow down?"

"Why?" he asked, "We're so close! Trust me; it'll all be worth it in the end."

"Okay." Katara stepped over a pesky tree root that had snaked away from its origin and lain across the path. She studied the trail up ahead, and not seeing any further obstacles, took a second to observe her surroundings.

It was a curiously pretty day. The bright blue sky was completely clear except for the occasional puffy cloud. It permitted the afternoon sunlight to sift between the tree branches overhead and splatter the ground with warmth and radiance; a nice change from the cool shade now and again. Besides the weather, the forest atmosphere itself was calming. It was absolutely quiet, except for her and Jedreck's footsteps and his noisy breathing. The infrequent chirping bird song also sounded every so often, following a flurry of feathers as a bird swooped through the trees and alighted somewhere out of Katara's view. If a rowdy Jedreck hadn't been walking beside her, it would have been completely peaceful.

And Jedreck was becoming more and more jumpy and excited by the minute. Was he really _that _thrilled to show her whatever it was he had for her to see? She was quite confident that she'd seen sights a hundred times more amazing and rare then whatever Tiaret Island had to offer. She was probably missing Yul's story for nothing.

What a pain it was to be a good guest.

At least Aang could give her a full, detailed summary when she got back. That was one of the things she loved most about her best friend; he was so reliable in the areas her sibling wasn't. Of course Sokka was a great big brother and all, but sometimes he just didn't have a taste for the finer things in life; storytelling included. Katara smiled slightly as she played in her imagination what Sokka would tell her if she asked him about the story when she got back. Yeah, Aang was and always would be her best bet in that category.

"Katara?" Jedreck said her name suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Tiaret?"

"Um…yeah…"

"I mean, do you _really _like it here?"

The question seemed odd to Katara. "Sure…" she said after a moment's hesitation. "Why?"

"Uh…you know, just wondering…" He strained an indifferent tone.

Katara cocked her head slightly. There was something deeper to it, she could tell. But for some reason that she couldn't name, she didn't want to prod Jedreck to find out. Maybe, she figured, she didn't want to know the real answer. Her breath snagged for a second at that thought.

After that, a short silence passed between them before Jedreck threw another inquiry at her: "How long are you going to stay?"

"We'll probably have to leave sometime today," Katara said bluntly, "Bad things happen when we stay in one place too long…we've got certain people after us who would hurt innocents to get at Aang."

"My people are strong; you shouldn't worry about that."

"Still…we have an important deadline we need to beat."

"_You_ have a deadline? Or is it just the Avatar?"

Another silence trailed after his words, and then...

"Why do you travel with him anyway?"

Katara blinked stupidly for a second. What kind of question was that? "Because he's saved my life so many times," she began slowly, "…he's one of the best friends I've ever had…he needs someone to look after him…he's like _family_…" she finished.

A relieved look washed over Jedreck's face, touched with the softest hint of smugness. "Oh, I see! He's just a good friend. Like a kid brother, right?"

"Yeah…" Katara said uneasily. "What'd you think he was?"

The Earth boy shrugged. "I don't know…"

Katara realized what he was suggesting at. A faint splash of pink swept across her cheeks. "No! No, no, no, no!" she laughed embarrassedly, "I don't feel _that_ way about him!"

Jedreck chuckled, too. "Sorry, I don't know why I ever thought of something like that…"

"It's fine." Yet for some reason, an uncomfortable feeling began bubbling up inside her.

Then Jedreck spoke again. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I…"

Katara blocked his voice as he went into a dull report of his first hunting trip. She vaguely wondered if he knew how boring his stories were, and finally figured he didn't.

The ground underfoot was beginning to slant upwards and Katara was given the impression that whatever Jedreck wanted to show her was at the top of the hill they were scaling. Maybe this wouldn't take too long and they'd be back in time to finish the story…_maybe…_

"…then I pulled my knife out of its gut, slung it over my shoulder, and carried it back to the village," Jedreck proudly ended his tale.

Katara nodded her head politely, pretending to be interested, as he shot her a keen look.

"Are we close?" she asked as he shifted his gaze forward.

"Very. It's right up there."

Katara bobbed her head abstractedly a second time.

They continued to travel uphill. The climb was starting to put increasing pressure on Katara's leg muscles, and her soft breathing became ragged. Jedreck suffered similar effects at her side. Then, much to the teens' relief, the slant gradually leveled out. Jedreck led her out of the line of trees and a quiet gasp escaped Katara's lips.

It was beautiful.

They were standing on a cliff edge, staring out at a small portion of Tiaret. It was laid out like a quilt piece, covered in stunning patterns of green and brown, which changed into white as the trees morphed into the beach and later changed into the vast sea. Between the trees, a river wound towards the ocean like a living blue snake. The sky complimented the land perfectly, and the bright noon sun lit up every little feature. A cool wind rushed over the two teenagers, tugging playfully at Katara's braid. She spread her arms as if to embrace the scene and never let it go.

"What'd I tell you?" Jedreck said, analyzing the blissful expression on Katara's face.

"It's beautiful, Jedreck…" Katara whispered, lowering her arms.

"Just like you."

Katara's head snapped around. _What? _He'd never complimented her as whole before. And the gleam in his eye…the way he was looking at her...the way he had just said those three words. The peace of mind she had obtained from the spectacular view before her was shattered into a thousand tiny parts. She suddenly went rigid and hot sweat built up on the back of her neck.

"Ever since the moment I saw you," Jedreck said quietly, "I've needed to tell you…I like you…_a lot…_"

Katara made no response. The way he was looking at her was horrifying. Her mind screamed at her to run, but her body was frozen with terror. _What was he doing?_

"I want you, Katara." Then with one small step he closed the distance between them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Aang carefully made his way through the trees, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs that Katara and Jedreck had been that way.

Following them turned out to be trickier work than he had reckoned for. The ground was hard and footprints weren't frequently left. The pair had also gotten a fair head start over him. It had taken him several painstaking moments just to find the path he figured they were taking. And the path itself was not easy to follow in the least. It was overgrown, narrow, and crooked. If Aang's determination had been any lessened, he would have given up and headed back the way he had come. Yet his willpower and the occasional freshly snapped twig and swaying branch led him onward.

So many questions were swarming inside his head: Where were they going? Why couldn't it have waited until after the story? What was going on between those two?

_Something bad…_a dark little voice whispered in his ear.

The Airbender shook his head briskly. Ever since he had met Jedreck things had become increasingly backwards and confusing for him. He didn't trust Jedreck. There was something very wrong with the guy, he knew it.

Aang leapt over a tree root that had found its way onto the path to trip unwary travelers. He landed lightly on the other side of it and continued on his way with a new burst of speed, still buried in his own thoughts.

What did Katara see in Jedreck anyway? Sure he was good-looking, tall, and had a full head of hair…Aang let the list die, absentmindedly allowing his hand to slide over his smooth scalp. Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't have a chance with Katara the way he wanted. All she'd ever see him as was a goofy, bald little kid. Aang's shoulders drooped slightly; the fact made him feel considerably downsized.

So why didn't he just go back to the tree and leave Katara and her new boyfriend alone if it was all a dead, hopeless cause? Whatever they were doing wasn't his business…and Katara would hate him if she knew he had followed them. He really should turn back…

Yet, he couldn't.

Why not?

_Because you have feelings for her, _strong _feelings…_

Aang winced: the little voice was back. And the brutal honesty it was preaching made him the slightest bit queasy.

_You don't like the idea of her being intimately involved with another guy, do you Aang? Unnerving, isn't it?_

The young Avatar inwardly struggled against the voice, trying to silence it. His resistance was futile.

_Witnessing it will only make it worse, you know, _the voice persisted, _Are you really willing to risk heartbreak?_

Katara wouldn't do something _extreme_, would she? Aang was beginning to have his doubts, though. She had acted pretty cozy with Jedreck the past couple days.

_No…_a part of Aang refused to give up on her. Katara was smart; she wouldn't do anything…_excessive _in such a short time.

Would she?

Aang snapped out of his reverie when he caught the soft fragment of a voice speaking. He perked his ears in an attempt to snatch more, but he didn't hear anything else. Still, Katara and Jedreck had to be close.

While he had been locked in his inner battle with the little voice, the Airbender hadn't even noticed by his heavier steps that he was heading up a hill of some sort. The sound of the voice had brought his senses back to their clear, fully alert states. He was given the strong inkling that he would find what he was looking for at the end of his climb. A peculiar combination of tension and fear coursed through him as he drew closer and closer to the hill's peak and whatever lay at the top.

Why was he so frightened to find them? What was the tossing feeling in his stomach?

"_What'd I tell you?"_

Aang froze for a moment as he heard Jedreck's spoken sentence clearly from somewhere ahead of him. They were so _close_.

"_It's beautiful, Jedreck…"_

The twelve-year-old crouched down, making sure he was well hidden by the surrounding foliage. From what Katara had just said, it sounded like they were just seeing some scenery. Relief took over suspicion and then was replaced by it once more. Then why couldn't it have waited till after the story? Brow furrowed from the puzzle at hand, Aang crept forward towards the sound.

"_Just like you."_

When Jedreck's three simple words reached Aang's ears, the fire within him rose threateningly. This was not good.

"_Ever since the moment I saw you, I've needed to tell you…I like you…a lot…"_

Aang's breath and heart rates accelerated. He continued on his way more forcefully than before.

"_I want you, Katara."_

Aang's internal flames gained a burst of angry intensity. Horror, rage, and anxiety all mixed into the fires. Aang silently parted the branches of the bush blocking his view and looked through the opening, taking in the scene beyond the leafy wall.

No…

A bucket of icy water was thrown on his internal fire. Previous emotions were overwhelmed by the sudden domination of shock and hurt. He wanted to run, as far and as fast as he could, but he just couldn't tear his eyes from what he saw. The corners of his vision became blurred by salty tears.

How could she?

- - - - - - - - - -

A hand found Katara's back, and another the back of her head. Jedreck pulled her right up against him and slammed his lips into hers.

Katara went completely stiff and clamped her mouth shut to keep out any unwanted surprises. She tried to shake her head and dislodge Jedreck's lips, but the strong fingers fumbling to unbind her hair held her head firmly in place.

Numbly, she groped for the water flask at her side. If she could just get it open she could maybe squirm out of Jedreck's grasp long enough to teach him a lesson with liquid. But she soon found that it wasn't there. How did she overlook the absence of the familiar extra little weight? Where was it? Then she recalled Jedreck earlier slipping it off her shoulder to 'check out a real water tribe flask' and then somehow discarding it somewhere without her knowledge. That was when cold realization slapped her in the face. He'd been _planning _this moment for who knew how long!

Jedreck succeeded in freeing a good portion of her hair. He tangled his fingers into the brown waves spilling down her shoulders. The unintentionally rough tugs were not helping the situation one bit.

Katara put her hands on Jedreck's chest, trying to push him away from her. Her plan backfired. He took it as encouragement and pressed her against him harder, deepening the kiss.

_Let me go! Stop it! Stop it! _Her mind screamed at him, but she didn't dare open her mouth to vocalize her thoughts.

Her legs were melting underneath her, and her heart seemed to be ready to pound out of her chest. Her whole form was beginning to tremble uncontrollably. She'd never felt so dirty, exposed, _used. _She was a toy and Jedreck was the child playing with her. It was all so wrong.

She couldn't wait for her first kiss to be over. Katara gave a mental, grim laugh as she thought that over a second time. When she was younger, her mother once told her the story of her first kiss. She had described it as one of the most wonderful (if not the tiniest bit awkward) sensations she'd ever experienced. She'd also said one day Katara would experience it, too.

Her mother had been right about one part of that, Katara was having her first kiss. But it was not wonderful at all.

She managed to utter a silent prayer to whatever spirit was listening far away in the Spirit World. A desperate plea for it all to end.

"Katara…" Jedreck let her name roll from his lips like a sugar-coated candy, drawing back for a moment to study her.

Katara barely had enough time to open her mouth and suck in several grateful breaths, let alone escape, before Jedreck was vigorously kissing her all over again.

_Spirits, save me, _she thought, squeezing her eyes closed, desperately wishing it all away.

She then opened her eyes, half expecting to wake up on Appa's back from a horrible nightmare. But, no, what was happening was all too real. Jedreck was still there. And past him, a breathtaking view still existed off to their side. The forest was still on their other side with all its trees and bushes…

Katara's frenzied heart beats suddenly slowed.

A small face made up of a blue arrow tattoo and two sad gray eyes was peering out at them from between the leaves of one of the farther bushes. Then, with a quiet rustling, it was gone.

_Aang?_

Katara was dumbstruck.

_How long was he there?_

_Why did he look so hurt?_

_Did he think I was going to leave him and Sokka for Jedreck or something crazy like that?_

She had to go and find him. She needed to fix up whatever damage had been done. And the only way to do that was to get away from Jedreck first, but how?

There wasn't time to come up with an amazing strategic, fool-proof plan. So instead, she acted on the first idea that popped into her head. She called up every last ounce of strength left inside her, pulled her leg back, and kicked Jedreck's right shin sharply.

His hold on her was broken.

The Earth boy yelped with pain, lifting his leg to clutch it protectively, his yelp dissolving into whimpers. Katara chose that moment to hook her foot on Jedreck's other ankle, and swing her leg to the side, tripping him to the ground.

Without a second thought, Katara pushed through the bush Aang had been spying in, and vanished.

Jedreck stayed on the ground and watched her go, dazed and light-headed. After he regained himself, he got to his feet. Why'd the girl turn so hostile all of the sudden? Didn't she even enjoy the privileged kiss he'd imposed on her? Not ready to give her up so easily, Jedreck ran into the trees after her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Even though Aang was a twelve year old Airbender monk, kissing still meant the same thing to him as it meant to anyone else: love.

Seeing Katara kiss Jedreck had ripped his heart to pieces. And now those pieces were lost somewhere deep in his saddened soul. Aang felt sure he'd never be able to find them, and if he did, it'd be impossible for him to put them back together again by himself. So the tears kept coming.

_Why'd she kiss him? _Aang played the question over and over again inside his head, as if numerous repetitions would create an answer. _Why, why, WHY?_

To punctuate the last word, Aang threw his arm out in a jagged arc, sending a strong gust of air to clear his path.

He had to get away. He had to keep running. He had to hide until the tears dried and the horrible image of Katara and Jedreck kissing faded away into the darkest edges of his memory. He needed time alone for his heart to heal, if it ever could.

He didn't know where he was going; he was just running from _them_. It didn't matter where he ended up as long as it was far, far away.

_Why'd she kiss him?_

"Aang!"

Aang cringed at the sound of Katara's voice. Had she seen him back there and was coming to get mad at him for spying on her and Jedreck?

"Aang!" she called again. It didn't sound like she was angry, but Aang wasn't willing to take any chances. He ran faster, ducking below low hanging branches, jumping over logs and roots, and avoiding rocks.

"Aang, where are you?"

The young Avatar risked a glance over his shoulder. Katara wasn't anywhere in sight…

Then, without warning, a tree root hidden in the fallen leaves caught his foot. He fell, head over heels, onto the hard, unforgiving ground with a brusque cry. After he hit the dirt, he realized he hadn't suffered any harm other than a few bruises and cuts. He tried to air-bend himself to his feet, but his foot was trapped beneath the root. He settled back on the ground and yanked roughly. No use. He foot was stuck tight.

"Aang! If you can hear me, please answer!"

Katara was too close. Panic seized him as he frantically kicked at the root with his other foot. _I have to get out of here! Get off! Get off!_ Aang opened his mouth wide, taking in a huge gulp of air. But just as he was about to blow out and rocket himself backwards, Katara found him.

"Aang!" She rushed to his side, sinking down to her knees, looking him over. "What are you doing here?"

Aang hastily wiped his red eyes with the back of his sleeve. "J-just going for a walk, you know," he lied. The heartbreak he had been subjected to still clung to his voice.

"No, you're not," Katara said softly.

Aang lowered his head, evading her piercing blue gaze.

"Why'd you follow us, Aang?"

Tears pricked at his eyes. He said nothing.

"Aang, what's wrong?"

Again he didn't respond with words. He fought off the urge to dive into her arms and cry his heart out and merely gestured to where his foot was snared by the tree root.

Katara knew that was not the half of it. Nevertheless, warm sympathy filled her eyes as she looked at her friend. She was strangely reminded of a small, scared animal caught in a trap, awaiting the coming hunter in the distance. She placed her hand on Aang's ankle, gripping it tightly. She maneuvered his foot, trying to find a position in which it could slip out. When she found it, she gave his ankle a strong, but gentle pull and freed him.

"Thanks," Aang murmured, giving his foot an experimental wiggle to get the regular feeling back into it.

"You're welcome." Katara smiled, and Aang could've sworn a piece of his broken heart found its way home. For a second, it didn't even seem like anything had happened to taint their friendship. He returned the smile weakly, before…

"Katara!" Jedreck staggered out of the plants.

Dread overcame both Katara and Aang. One of the last people either of them wanted to see.

The Earth boy gave Katara his trademark grin, and pulled some leaves and twigs off his clothing. Then he straightened up, drawling, "Why'd you run off? We were just getting starte—"

Jedreck stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon Aang. He lifted an eyebrow, looking thoroughly annoyed by the Avatar's presence. Aang traded the look with a murderous glare. What he wished he could do to Jedreck but couldn't…

Jedreck shrugged Aang's glare off and crossed his arms. "What are _you _doing here, kid? Get lost; Katara and I have stuff to do."

And before Katara could tell Jedreck off, Aang leapt to his feet.

That was it.

The fires inside him careened out of his control. He didn't try to stop what was happening, it was useless anyway. All the hurt and anger and torment and suffering that had been inflicted on him fed the flames. The inferno grew to an infinite size until it consumed every fiber of his being.

He gave a furious cry, and thrust his hand out. A blast of frigid wind shot from his outstretched palm and went racing towards Jedreck. It hit the Earth boy square in the stomach and hurtled him backwards crashing through the bushes. His petrified scream was cut short as he made impact with the trunk of a large tree with a sickening thud. Everything became still after that.

Aang scowled at Jedreck's limp form at the tree's base, breathing heavily, his chest distinctively rising and falling with each heave. Slowly, the fire began to cool, and so did his fuming expression. His rage transformed into dismay.

_What had he done? _

He had just gone against all his childhood teachings, everything he stood for. He'd given the first blow, he'd been on offense. He had just willingly hurt another human being who'd offered no real threat to himself. He'd attacked a person he was supposed to protect as the Avatar.

_What was wrong with him?_

He looked down at the hand he had used, mortified. He raised his head, and his eyes met Katara's.

"Aang?" she whispered, trembling.

"Katara…I didn't mean to…" he tried helplessly, "I'm sorry…"

"Why did you do that?"

"I…I…" He couldn't face her any longer. Everything was so wrong…so wrong, wrong, wrong. He took a few steps back, turned, and for the second time that day he ran.

He ran without any direction or purpose.

He ran just to get away.

**oO——————————o—————————oOoOo—————————o——————————Oo**

Was that chapter satisfactory? Happy with what happened to Jedreck? (coughDan-Chan Haru-Sancough ;) ) Maybe bashing someone into a tree was a little OoC for Aang, but he's going through an emotionally distressful time! Heh…Well, sorry about all the running around and confusion in this chapter, and…um…do I need to bump the rating up to T or am I still okay at K plus?

_Please review. _I really need to know if all the time and effort I put into this story is worth it. I'm on the verge of abandoning it, even though I've already got all 10 chapters planned out (except for 9). When I first started writing "Wind on the River," the idea seemed pretty original. But now I've read a lot of Kataang fics and seen similar ideas to mine…so my story kind of lost its dazzle for me. :(

Please, people! Give me some pointers and suggestions! Tell me what I'm doing wrong! I know my writing style's dull and hard to get through so help me! Constructive criticism! I NEED IT!

**Announcement: **

I'll be changing my pen name soon. It's not that I don't like my name or I'm abandoning AK or anything like that, I just noticed somebody with one almost exactly the same as mine. So, be ready for that.

…until next time?


End file.
